


Die Geschichte vom verzauberten Trecker

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Humor, M/M, Romance, Transformation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem das Wunder von Brakelmanns Trecker nun doch kein Wunder ist, glaubt Brakelmann an gar nichts mehr, auch nicht an Feen. Adsche hingegen muss am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass es Dinge gibt, die es gar nicht geben kann. Zu dumm nur, dass er auf Brakelmanns Hilfe angewiesen ist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Geschichte vom verzauberten Trecker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De Geschicht vun de vertöverte Trecker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832987) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca). 



> Spielt nach der Folge "Wunder". Eigentlich ist es gar nicht wirklich ein AU, denn die Fee ist schließlich Canon. ;)
> 
> Vielen Dank an Cricri für das erste Lesen! ♥

Irgendwas war seltsam. Adsche merkte das, noch bevor er die Augen aufmachte. Zum einen konnte er die Vögel laut singen hören und es wehte ein Wind um seine Nase, gerade so, als wäre er draußen, und das, obwohl er sich sicher war, gestern in seinem Bett eingeschlafen zu sein. Zum anderen fühlte er sich irgendwie ... hohl. Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben hohl gefühlt. Wenn er erkältet war, fühlte er sich immer verstopft, und wenn er zu viel getrunken hatte, dann fühlte sich sein Kopf am nächsten Morgen meistens zum Bersten. Niemals hohl.

Langsam öffnete Adsche die Augen, zuerst das eine Auge, dann das andere. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Misthaufen. Das war nun auch komisch. Er schien ein wenig in der Luft zu schweben, denn er konnte den Misthaufen gut von der Seite sehen. Er lag auf jeden Fall nicht auf dem Boden, soviel war klar. Vielleicht war er noch nicht ganz wach und er träumte noch? Er wollte sich aufrappeln in der Hoffnung, dass dann wieder alles normal würde, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er probierte, die Arme hochzuheben, und dann versuchte er, mit den Füßen zu wackeln, aber nichts passierte. Das einzige, was er tun konnte, war, die Augen zu rollen und ein wenig hin und her zu gucken. Er sah rechts am Misthaufen vorbei, er sah links am Misthaufen vorbei und es schien ... es schien, als wäre er auf Brakelmanns Hof.

Das war nun überhaupt nicht, was Adsche erwartet hatte. Früher war Adsche manchmal so betrunken gewesen, dass er sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte, aber das war schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen. Er wurde ja auch nicht jünger, sowas konnte er nicht mehr so gut ab. Außerdem fühlte er sich gar nicht betrunken und einen Kater hatte er auch nicht. Merkwürdig. Aber gut, wenn er bei Brakelmann war, hieß das ja zumindest, dass er nicht allein war, und vielleicht wusste Brakelmann, was los war.

"Brakelmann?", rief er. Selbst seine Stimme klang hohl und ... metallisch. "Brakelmann!"

Er musste noch ein paar Mal rufen, ehe er hörte, wie irgendwo um die Ecke ein Fenster aufging.

"Adsche?"

"Brakelmann!"

"Was machst du für einen Krach?"

"Komm doch mal raus!"

"Komm du doch rein!"

"Kann ich nich", sagte Adsche. "Ich kann mich nich bewegen." Was dachte Brakelmann denn? Dass er sich aus Spaß die Seele aus dem Leib schrie?

Brakelmann machte das Fenster wieder zu, und wenig später fiel das Scheunentor um. Brakelmann stapfte in seinem Schlafanzug und Gummistiefeln nach draußen und blickte sich suchend um. "Wo steckst du den bloß?", rief er.

"Hier!", sagte Adsche.

Brakelmann drehte sich nach ihm um, aber sein Blick ging geradewegs durch ihn hindurch.

"Wo?" Brakelmann lief einmal um den Misthaufen herum und blieb dann direkt vor Adsche stehen.

Adsches Blick fiel auf Brakelmanns Hintern — der in der Schlafanzughose steckte — und er musste die Augen heben, um Brakelmann ins Gesicht zu sehen. Das war irgendwie auch nicht normal, aber Adsche hatte keine Lust, da nun genauer drüber nachzudenken. Erst mal musste er sich um Wichtigeres kümmern. "Hier bin ich doch, du Dödel!"

Brakelmann verjagte sich, und dann sah er Adsche endlich an. Aber statt ihm zu helfen oder zumindest besorgt zu sein, sagte er nur: "Och Adsche, nich schon wieder."

"Nich schon wieder was?", fragte Adsche verwirrt.

"Die Sache mit dem sprechenden Trecker. Noch mal fall ich da nich drauf rein."

"Der sprechende Trecker?"

Adsche wollte gerade fragen, was Brakelmann damit meinte, aber dann hatte er auf einmal einen Einfall, so groß und bedeutend wie er noch nie einen Gedanken gehabt hatte. Mit einem Mal machte alles Sinn! Das hohle Gefühl, seine metallische Stimme, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte und dass er nicht im Liegen geschlafen hatte. Er _konnte_ gar nicht liegen!

Sein Stolz über seine schlaue Idee ergoss sich in einem kurzen, feierlichen Satz: "Ich bin dein Trecker!"

"Adsche, veräppel mich doch nich!" Brakelmann ging um ihn herum und ließ sich neben ihm ins Gras sinken.

"Was machst du da?"

"Ich suche die Lautsprecher." Brakelmann schob sich unter Adsches Bauch — Unterseite — und fing an, da rumzufummeln.

Adsche musste unwillkürlich lachen. "Das kitzelt!"

Brakelmann schnaubte bloß und fuhr fort. Seine Hände waren warm auf Adsches kaltem Metall, und auch wenn Adsche es nicht gewohnt war, dass ihn jemand einfach so anfasste, fand er das doch irgendwie ein wenig tröstlich. Wenn er sich schon nicht bewegen konnte, konnte er zumindest fühlen.

Nach einer Weile krabbelte Brakelmann wieder unter ihm hervor und stand auf. "Da is nix."

"Das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können", sagte Adsche.

Brakelmann zog seine Hose zurecht, die inzwischen gefährlich nach unten gerutscht war, dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Scheune.

"Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Adsche, der plötzlich einen Hauch von Angst verspürte. Er wollte nicht gerne allein sein in diesem Zustand.

"Ich hol Werkzeug. Ich find die Lautsprecher noch, das sag ich dir. Und dann rede ich kein Wort mehr mit dir! Ich lass mich von dir doch nich für dumm verkaufen!"

Adsche wollte mit den Schultern zucken, aber er hatte keine Schultern mehr. Er verzog stattdessen den Mund, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Brakelmann das sehen konnte.

* * *

Es verging dann doch recht viel Zeit, ehe Brakelmann wiederkam. Das konnte doch nicht so lange dauern, so eine dämliche Werkzeugkiste zu holen?

Während Adsche auf Brakelmann wartete, musste er feststellen, dass das Leben als Trecker ganz schön langweilig war. Er konnte sich noch nicht mal umdrehen, und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als auf Brakelmanns ollen Misthaufen zu starren. Da dachte man als Mensch ja auch nie drüber nach, was ein Trecker den ganzen Tag machte. Oder eine Mofa. Standen die immer bloß herum und warteten, dass jemand mit ihnen fuhr? Oder machten sie was anderes, einen kleinen Klönschnack vielleicht, wenn niemand zuguckte? Er musste Brakelmann danach fragen, sobald er wieder rauskam.

Adsche musste wohl ein wenig gedöst haben, denn er wurde mit einem Schreck wach, als Brakelmann seinen Werkzeugkasten mit einem lauten Klötern neben ihm abstellte. Brakelmanns Beine kamen in sein Blickfeld, diesmal in seiner richtigen Hose, nicht in seinem Schlafanzug. Er baute sich an Adsches Seite auf, dann griff er plötzlich nach Adsches Nacken und zog.

"Hee, was soll das denn?!", rief Adsche. Was dachte Brakelmann sich eigentlich? Es kniff hinter Adsches Ohren, aber das war schnell wieder vorbei und dann fühlte Adsche sich auf einmal offen und nackt und ... oh. Brakelmann hatte die Motorhaube geöffnet.

"Hättest mich ja auch mal warnen können", sagte Adsche.

Brakelmann ignorierte ihn und fing an, zu suchen. Dabei fasste er Adsche mal hier an und mal da, an Körperteilen, von denen Adsche noch nicht mal wusste, was sie waren.

"Das fühlt sich komisch an", sagte Adsche. "Als ob du mich irgendwo im Kopf anlangst, so innen drin."

"Nu is aber mal gut, Adsche."

"Aber das is doch wahr!" Was konnte Adsche dafür, dass Brakelmann ihm nicht glaubte? Zum Glück war das nur sein Kopf, wo Brakelmann rumfummelte. Das war zumindest nicht so peinlich wie ... anderswo, und es kitzelte auch nicht so wie an seinem Bauch.

"Das geht so nich", murmelte Brakelmann schließlich. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und kratzte sich hinterm Ohr.

Adsche ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, aber er musste nach oben blicken, um Brakelmann ganz zu sehen. Das war er nicht gewohnt, denn normalerweise war er größer als Brakelmann, und darum war das ganz schön anstrengend. Es war ein wenig einfacher, als Brakelmann sich bückte, um in seinem Werkzeugkasten zu wühlen, aber es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Brakelmann gefunden, was er gesucht hatte: Einen großen Schraubenschlüssel.

"Was willst du damit?", fragte Adsche alarmiert.

"Ich nehm die Batterie raus."

Adsche hatte dabei ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Was war ein Trecker ohne Batterie? Die Batterie war doch eigentlich sowas wie das Herz eines Fahrzeugs. Oder war das der Motor? Wie auch immer, er wollte das lieber nicht rausfinden. "Das kannst du doch nich machen!"

"Klar kann ich das. Mach ich doch nich zum ersten Mal."

"Aber doch nicht mit mir drinnen! Was, wenn du mir wehtust?"

"Dann hör doch auf mit diesem Quatsch!"

"Kann ich nich! Ich hab mir das doch nich ausgesucht!"

Aber Brakelmann ließ sich nicht abhalten, egal, was Adsche auch sagte. Das war gerade so wie damals beim Zahnarzt, als Adsche auf dem Stuhl gesessen hatte, mit seinem Mund sperrangelweit offen, und auch nicht wegkonnte als der Zahnarzt mit seinem großen Bohrer immer näher und näher kam. Adsche war danach nie wieder beim Zahnarzt gewesen.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen — oder zumindest glaubte er, dass er die Augen zusammenkniff, so genau konnte er ja gar nicht mehr sagen, was seine Körperteile machten — und harrte ängstlich, was da kommen möge. Und dann ... passierte eigentlich gar nichts. Brakelmann baute die Batterie aus, und noch ein paar andere Teile, Adsche konnte gar nicht so genau sagen, was genau, aber es tat nichts weh und Adsche konnte immer noch denken und fühlen und hören und gucken. Und reden.

Aber soviel Adsche auch erzählte, Brakelmann schwieg nur. Er wusste nicht, was sein Trecker machte, wenn er nicht da war, oder ob das Herz eines Fahrzeugs nun die Batterie oder der Motor war. Er wusste eigentlich überhaupt nichts über das Leben seines Treckers. Er baute ein Teil nach dem anderen wieder ein, dann ließ er die Motorhaube mit einem lauten Knall zuklappen, sodass es in Adsches Ohren dröhnte.

"Ich brauch was zu trinken", sagte er schließlich und kletterte auf Adsche rauf.

"He!", rief Adsche. "Aua! Was wird das denn!?"

"Ich fahr zum Dorfkrug."

Adsche hatte Angst um seinen Rücken, doch er musste feststellen, dass Brakelmann gar nicht so schwer war, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Oder er war als Trecker einfach viel stärker, als er als Mensch war. Brakelmann nahm Platz und ehe sich Adsche darüber beschweren konnte, dass Brakelmann mit seinem Hintern auf ihm _saß_ , zog Brakelmann den Anlasser. Da ging plötzlich ein Ruck durch Adsche und er fing an zu beben und lauten Krach zu machen. Zuerst wusste Adsche überhaupt nicht, was los war, und er dachte, er müsse explodieren. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass so ein Geräusch für einen Trecker ja normal war und dass es sich von innen wahrscheinlich einfach viel lauter anhörte als von außen.

Als Brakelmann anfuhr, konnte Adsche nicht mehr an sich halten. "Oh!", sagte er, "das is ja gewaldig!" Er merkte auf einmal, wie stark er wirklich war. Er fühlte sich, als ob er es mit einem Pferd aufnehmen konnte, oder vielleicht auch mit mehreren Pferden. So ein Trecker hatte doch mehrere Dutzend PS, oder nicht?

Brakelmann drehte ihn auf dem Hof um, dann fuhr er hinaus auf den Weg nach Büttenwarder. Das war ungewohnt für Adsche, nicht selbst zu bestimmen, wo er hinging, aber andererseits war es schön, sich endlich mal zu bewegen. Seine Beine waren nun Räder und drehten sich um sich selbst statt Schritte zu machen, was eigentlich ganz praktisch war, denn das war viel schneller und bequemer. Adsche wollte beinah gar nicht wieder aufhören. Als ihm dann auch noch klar wurde, dass er gar nichts trinken konnte — wie sollte das gehen, als Trecker? — da fand er es zum ersten mal in seinem Leben schade, dass der Weg zum Dorfkrug nur so kurz war.

"Wollen wir nich vielleicht noch 'n büschen spazieren fahren?", fragte er. Er musste lauter sprechen als gewöhnlich, damit Brakelmann ihn jetzt noch verstehen konnte.

"Wat? Warum das denn?"

"Das is so 'n herrlicher Tag heute..."

"Willst du, dass ich vom Dorfkrug wegbleib? Hast du da wieder das Mikrofon und den ganzen Schamodder aufgebaut?"

Adsche wurde nun langsam wütend. So nach und nach konnte Brakelmann ihm wirklich mal glauben. "Hast du eigentlich mal drüber nachgedacht, dass ich die Wahrheit sag, Brakelmann?!"

"Nee", sagte Brakelmann und fuhr noch ein wenig schneller.

"Für mich ist das doch auch kein Spaß!"

Brakelmann schwieg nur den Rest des Weges. Er stellte Adsche direkt vor dem Dorfkrug ab und ging nach drinnen, ohne noch etwas zu sagen.

Irgendwie war das ja ungerecht, dass Brakelmann einfach so entscheiden konnte, wo er Adsche abstellte. Aber da war nichts dran zu ändern und so blieb Adsche nichts anderes übrig, als wieder Löcher in die Luft zu starren. Immerhin war der Dorfkrug ein schönerer Anblick als der olle Misthaufen, auch wenn heute überhaupt nichts los war.

Die meiste Zeit döste Adsche vor sich hin. Wie es aussah, konnte er als Trecker viel mehr schlafen als er das als Mensch konnte, und das war eigentlich auch gut so, denn die ganze Zeit darüber zu sinnieren, wie Brakelmann ein Lütt un Lütt nach dem anderen trank, ohne Adsche, das war ja auch nicht sonderlich aufregend.

Einmal kam Brakelmann raus und fragte: "Willst du nich auch herkommen? Du kannst dich doch nich für immer verstecken."

"Ich _kann_ nich!", sagte Adsche. "Wie soll ich denn bitte durch die Tür passen?"

Brakelmann ging wieder hinein. Es war schon Nachmittag, ehe er zum zweiten mal rauskam.

"Adsche, bist du noch da?" Er klang nun nicht mehr sauer, eigentlich eher ein wenig unsicher.

"Ja", sagte Adsche. "Kann ja nich weg."

Adsche hatte gedacht, dass Brakelmann nun gleich losfahren wollte, aber Brakelmann stand lediglich herum und starrte ihn nachdenklich an.

"Brakelmann?", fragte Adsche.

"Sag mal, Adsche, wie viele Finger zeig ich dir?" Er hielt eine Hand hoch.

"Drei", sagte Adsche.

"Und nu?"

"Einen."

Brakelmann blickte sich um, sah ganz genau zu den Fenstern und Türen des Dorfkrugs. Dann machte er die Sache mit seinem Mund, die er immer machte, wenn das in ihm am Arbeiten war, und kletterte auf Adsche rauf.

"Aua!", sagte Adsche.

"Du... Merkst du das?"

"Ja", sagte Adsche. "Das tut aber eigentlich gar nich weh. Ich hab mich da bloß noch nicht dran gewöhnt. Das is alles so anders als Trecker."

"Kannst du fühlen, wie ich auf dir sitze?"

"Ja."

Brakelmann rutschte vorsichtig in dem Sitz hin und her. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er richtig saß und er Adsche anließ. Diesmal wusste Adsche schon, was ihn erwartete, und er erschrak nicht. Sie fuhren auf die Dorfstraße hinaus, aber als als Büttenwarder zu Ende war, bog Brakelmann links ab. Adsche wunderte sich.

"Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er. "Wir müssen nach rechts."

"Ich will noch eben bei Eggi vorbei", sagte Brakelmann.

"Nach Eggi? Du hast wohl zu viel Lütt un Lütt gehabt, was, Brakelmann? Nach Eggi geht das geradeaus. Hier geht das doch nur nach'e Dulder Au."

Ohne was zu sagen kehrte Brakelmann um.

"Was, nun doch zu dir?", fragte Adsche, als Brakelmann nun über die Dorfstraße rüber fuhr und nicht zu Eggi abbog.

Er bekam keine Antwort. War ja eigentlich auch nichts Neues.

* * *

Als sie wieder auf Brakelmanns Hof waren, marschierte Brakelmann direkt nach drinnen. Na toll, nun war Adsche schon wieder allein. Nicht mal Brakelmanns Hühner waren zu sehen, nur Ramona, die Ziege, stand ein paar Schritte weit weg.

"Na, hat Brakelmann dich auch allein gelassen?", fragte Adsche, aber Ramona wackelte noch nicht mal mit den Ohren. Sie rupfte bloß unermüdlich ihr Gras und sah dabei ganz zufrieden aus.

Adsche dachte darüber nach, ob es nicht vielleicht doch möglich war, dass er etwas von alleine tun konnte, ohne Brakelmann. Selbst so was einfaches wie Gras rupfen war doch besser als nichts. Was war denn einfach für einen Trecker? Es schien, als wäre fahren doch recht kompliziert, alles in allem, auch wenn man das gar nicht so dachte. Vielleicht Blinken? Oder Hupen? Ja, Hupen, das klang einfach.

Doch so sehr Adsche sich auch abmühte, das mit dem Hupen, das wollte einfach nicht klappen. Er wusste ganz genau, wo die Hupe in Brakelmanns Trecker war und wie sie funktionierte, und er wusste auch, wo die Hupe in seinem eigenen Körper saß, jetzt, da er selbst der Trecker war. Er konnte sie beinahe fühlen, und doch kam bei der ganzen Sache nichts heraus.

Letztlich kam Brakelmann zurück, in der einen Hand ein Teller und in der anderen Hand eine Flasche Bier. Er stellte die Flasche auf den kleinen Tisch, der neben dem Scheunentor stand, den Teller nahm er mit zu Adsche.

"Was hab ich hier?", fragte er.

"'N Teller mit Brot", sagte Adsche.

"Geht das nich noch 'n büschen genauer?"

"Du weißt doch selbst, was du dir gemacht hast, Brakelmann!" Adsche wusste wirklich nicht, was die Fragerei sollte, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass Brakelmann ihn wieder alleine ließ, uns so fügte er hinzu: "Eine Scheibe mit Käse, eine mit Wurst, zwei Gurken und ein Ei. Mit weißer Schale. Und 'ne Buddel Bier auf 'm Tisch."

Brakelmann zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Du bist wirklich mein Trecker!", sagte er.

"Das hab ich doch die ganze Zeit gesagt! Du wolltest mir ja nich glauben!"

"Du und dein Unsinn immer, woher soll ich denn wissen, was nu grad wahr is und was nich?"

Adsche ignorierte das. Er war zu erleichtert darüber, dass Brakelmann ihm nun glaubte, denn das hieß ja, er konnte ihm auch endlich helfen, dass er wieder normal wurde!

Brakelmann setzte sich an dem kleinen Tisch nieder und fing an, zu essen.

"Und nu?", fragte Adsche.

"Hast du auch Hunger?", fragte Brakelmann.

"Nee", sagte Adsche. "Der Tank is ja noch voll."

Brakelmann sah ihn schief an, dann machte er sich wieder über sein Brot her.

"Ich mein", erklärte Adsche geduldig, "was machen wir, damit ich wieder ich werde?"

"Was fragst du mich das?"

"Du weißt doch sonst immer alles!" Adsches Geduld war schnell wieder zu Ende.

"Du bist doch in den Trecker reingekommen. Dann musst du doch auch wissen, wie du da wieder rauskommst!"

"Ich weiß nur, dass ich gestern Abend zu Hause schlafen gegangen bin und heute morgen in deinem Trecker wieder aufgewacht bin. Ich hab nix gemacht!"

"Ich hab doch auch keine Ahnung", sagte Brakelmann, steckte sich eine Gurke in den Mund und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um Adsche.

Das war nicht, was Adsche sich von Brakelmann erhofft hatte. Er wusste nicht, _was_ er erwartet hatte, aber er war sich völlig sicher gewesen, dass Brakelmann wusste, was zu tun war, und wenn er Brakelmann nur dazu bringen konnte, ihm zu glauben, würde alles wieder gut werden. Er wollte sich gerade bei Brakelmann beschweren, aber dann fiel ihm auf, dass Brakelmann seine Unterlippe hin- und herschob. Adsche kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut.

"In dir arbeitet das wieder, wat, Brakelmann?"

"Ich denk nur... Ich hab ja erst gedacht, ich hab einfach zu viel Köm gehabt gestern. Als ich nämlich nach Haus gegangen bin, da hab ich eine Fee gesehen."

"Eine Fee?"

"Ja, du weißt schon, so 'ne Deern mit 'nem weißen Kleid und Flügeln."

"So richtig wie aus 'm Märchen?"

"Jo." Brakelmann langte nach der Bierflasche und nahm einen Schluck.

"Und?"

"Die hat mich gefragt, was ich mir wünsche."

"Und was hast du gesagt?"

"Nu ja..." Brakelmann drehte die Bierflasche auf dem Tisch hin und her. "Ich hab ihr erzählt, wie schön das doch eigentlich mit dem sprechenden Trecker war. Der war immer da und ich konnte mit ihm ... ihr ... über alles reden. Manchmal haben wir die ganze Nacht zusammengesessen."

"Ah."

So hatte Adsche das noch gar nicht betrachtet. Zwar hatte er selbst gesehen, wie viel Brakelmann mit dem Trecker zusamengewesen war, aber er hatte nie daran gedacht, dass der Trecker für Brakelmann eine richtige Person gewesen war. Wenn Brakelmann das mit ihm — ihr — so schön gefunden hatte, hieß das, er fand das mit Adsche nicht schön? Sie konnten doch auch über alles reden, das hatte Adsche zumindest geglaubt. Gut, wenn es um Nennwert ging, dann machten sie manchmal jeder ihre eigenen Sachen, aber die Hauptsache war doch der Rest, das, was wichtig war? Und jetzt war Adsche ja sogar Brakelmanns Trecker; wenn einer das Recht dazu hatte, Brakelmanns Trecker zu sein, dann war das ja wohl Adsche und nicht irgendeine Frau.

"Und was hat die Fee gesagt?", fragte Adsche nach einer Weile.

"Nix. Die hat bloß gelächelt. Dann hat sie auf einmal glitzert und geleuchtet und hat sich in Luft aufgelöst."

"Gewaldig."

Vielleicht hatte Brakelmann wirklich zu viel Köm getrunken. Andererseits, Adsche war nun ganz eindeutig in Brakelmanns Trecker, Fee hin oder her. Und wenn die Sache mit der Fee stimmte, dann war es vielleicht kein Zufall, dass Adsche heute morgen als Trecker aufgewacht war. Das konnte dann ja wohl nur eines heißen: "Das is also deine Schuld! Du hast dir gewünscht, dass ich in deinen Trecker komm!"

"Nee", sagte Brakelmann, " _das_ hab ich mir sicher nich gewünscht!"

"Trotzdem, das is deine Schuld! Und du musst mir helfen!"

Brakelmann zuckte mit den Schultern, dann sammelte er sein Geschirr wieder ein und stand auf. "Da muss ich erst mal über schlafen."

"Wo gehst du hin?"

"Ins Bett."

Adsche sah sich um. Er konnte nicht nach oben in den Himmel schauen, aber er bemerkte, dass es schon spät sein musste. Das Sonnenlicht war schwach und rosig und würde bald ganz verschwinden, und dann würde es dunkel werden.

"Du kannst mich doch nich die ganze Nacht hier allein lassen!", sagte Adsche.

"Warum das denn nich?"

"Vielleicht..." Adsche konnte gar nicht so genau sagen, warum, aber er wollte partu nicht alleine draußen schlafen. "Was, wenn da 'n wildes Tier kommt?"

"Da kommen doch keine wilden Tiere", sagte Brakelmann. "Die Hühner schlafen auch draußen, und außerdem bist du 'n Trecker."

"Aber ich bin kein normaler Trecker. Und ich kann ja noch nich mal weglaufen, wenn was is."

"Adsche! Hab dich doch nich so!"

"Bidde!", bettelte Adsche.

"Was soll ich denn auch machen? In der Scheune is überhaupt kein Platz für dich."

Da hatte Adsche gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. Aber er wollte nicht allein sein, und wenn er nicht nach drinnen konnte, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. "Kannst du nich hier bleiben?"

Brakelmann seufzte und stellte seinen Kram wieder auf den Tisch. "Aber nur kurz", sagte er.

Er kam zu Adsche herüber und setzte sich schwerfällig neben ihm ins Gras. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an Adsches Hinterrad, ließ seinen Kopf zurückfallen und kurze Zeit später fing er an zu schnarchen. Dass er so schnell einschlafen konnte, hier draußen! Adsche wurde glatt ein wenig neidisch. Er konnte die Wärme von Brakelmanns Körper spüren und sogar die Vibration von seinem Geschnarche, gleichmäßig und friedlich. Das war unerwartet schön. Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so schlimm, ein Trecker zu sein, zumindest nicht die ganze Zeit. Solang er hier zusammen mit Brakelmann sitzen konnte und Brakelmanns Atem zuhören konnte und... Adsche konnte den Gedanken nicht mehr zu Ende bringen. Er war auf einmal doch äußerst müde, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er einschlief.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Adsche davon auf, dass Brakelmann laut stöhnte und sich neben ihm bewegte. Zuerst dachte Adsche, er wäre mal wieder in Brakelmanns Küche eingeschlafen, aber als er die Augen öffnete, sah er, dass er draußen war und ihm fiel wieder ein, was gestern passiert war. Ein wenig hatte er ja gehofft, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen wäre. Oder ein Zauber, der bloß einen Tag anhielt. Aber Adsche konnte sich noch immer nicht bewegen und er fühlte sich immer noch außerordentlich treckerig.

Brakelmann stand langsam auf und rieb sich die Schultern. "Adsche, bist du noch da?", fragte er.

"Ja", sagte Adsche.

Brakelmann gähnte und reckte sich. Sein Hemd rutschte dabei aus seiner Hose und Adsche konnte sein Unterhemd sehen.

"Und nu?", fragte Adsche. Er hatte noch nicht vergessen, wo ihr Gespräch gestern Abend aufgehört hatte.

"Nu geh ich frühstücken."

"Ich mein, was machen wir mit mir."

Brakelmann zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß ich nich. Mit leerem Magen kann ich nich simmelieren."

"Du denkst auch immer nur ans Essen."

"Kann ja nich jeder von Diesel leben."

"Diesel, pff", murmelte Adsche. Er wusste, Brakelmann tankte vor allem Salatöl.

"Wir können ja zum Dorfkrug fahren, sobald ich fertig bin."

"Und denn? Gehst du einen trinken und ich steh mir die Beine in 'n Bauch? Was soll das denn bringen?"

"Du hast keine Beine, Adsche", sagte Brakelmann. "Ich hab gedacht, wir fragen Shorty oder Schönbiehl. Die wissen vielleicht mehr."

Adsche musste zugeben, das klang vernünftig. Shorty war ein gebildeter Mann, er hatte studiert und wusste Dinge, die niemand anders kannte.

Ans Fahren hatte Adsche sich nun langsam gewöhnt und das war nichts besonderes mehr, aber als Brakelmann vorm Dorfkrug parkte und von Adsche runterkletterte, kam er mit seinem Knie aus Versehen an die Hupe. Das machte so einen Krach und hallte so laut in Adsches metallischem Körper wider, dass Adsches Herz vor Schreck einen großen Sprung machte.

"Mensch, Brakelmann, musst du mich so furchtbar erschrecken! Kannst du nich vorsichtig sein?"

"Das is ja wohl mein Trecker, da kann ich machen, was ich will."

"Dein Trecker bin ich, und mit mir kannst du nich machen, was du willst!"

Gut, genau genommen _konnte_ Brakelmann machen, was er wollte, Adsche konnte das nicht verhindern, aber trotzdem, er war ja nun mal eine Person mit Menschenrechten. Treckerrechten. Was auch immer.

Aber Brakelmann scherte sich nicht um seine Menschenrechte. Er ging hin und setzte sich draußen auf einen Stuhl, an einen Tisch, an dem Kuno es sich schon gemütlich gemacht hatte und einen seiner Comics las. Zumindest waren die anderen nicht weit weg und Adsche konnte von seinem Standpunkt aus alles gut beobachten. Kuno blätterte eine Seite nach der anderen um, und nach kurzer Zeit kam Shorty heraus und stellte ihm ein Glas Bier hin. Brakelmann sah sehnsüchtig zu.

"Na, heute wieder allein?", sagte Shorty zu Brakelmann. "Habt ihr euch mal wieder gestritten?"

Das war irgendwie traurig zu hören. Zum einen, weil die anderen nicht bemerkten, dass Adsche hier war, aber auch, weil Adsche plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass er nicht der einzige war, der allein war, wenn er allein war.

Ohne seinen Blick von Kunos Bierglas abzuwenden sagte Brakelmann: "Du, sag mal, Shorty, was weißt du eigentlich von Zauberei? Flüche und sowat?"

"Flüche?" Shorty lachte. "Gerade noch ein Wunder, nun schon ein Fluch?"

"Na ja, mein Trecker... Also Adsche is mein Trecker. Also sein Geist, sozusagen."

Shorty zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Was?!"

"Adsche schnackt aus meinem Trecker."

"Ja, klar", sagte Shorty. "Genauso wie vorgestern, was?"

Kuno hatte sein Comic-Heft auf den Tisch sinken lassen und lachte über Shortys Worte.

Brakelmann ignorierte ihn. "Nee", sagte er zu Shorty. "Vorgestern, das war ganz was anderes. Diesmal ist Adsche so richtig in mein Trecker drin."

"Also Brakelmann, ich versteh ja, wenn du uns das noch krumm nimmst, aber wenn du uns eins auswischen willst, dann musst du dir schon was anderes ausdenken."

"Aber das is doch wahr! Adsche, sag du doch auch mal was!" Brakelmann drehte sich nach Adsche um und sah ihn an. Die anderem folgten seinem Blick.

"Was soll ich denn sagen?", fragte Adsche.

Shorty und Kuno wechselten überraschte Blicke.

"Dass ich recht hab!", sagte Brakelmann.

"Ja", sagte Adsche. Ihm war das unangenehm. Es war eine Sache, wenn Brakelmann ihm nicht glaubte, aber eine ganz andere, wenn er sich nun vor den anderen zum Affen machen musste.

Shorty schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ihr beide, ihr steckt doch unter einer Decke. Einen Trecker sprechen zu lassen, das ist doch wirklich keine Kunst."

"Ich kann mehr als nur sprechen!", rief Adsche. Warum glaubte ihm eigentlich niemand? "Ich kann sehen und fühlen!"

Shorty seufzte. "Was wollt ihr überhaupt von mir? Wenn das irgend so ein Plan ist, um an Lütt un Lütt zu kommen, das wird nix, das kann ich euch gleich sagen."

"Wir brauchen Hilfe", sagte Brakelmann.

"Hilfe?"

"Mit diesem Fluch", fügte Adsche hinzu. "Wir wissen nich, wie wir den wieder loswerden."

"Habt ihr das mal mit Salz probiert?"

"Salz?", fragte Brakelmann.

Shorty grinste. "Na ja, so ein Salzkreis, Salz verbrennen und sowas, das sagt man doch immer, dass das gegen schwarze Magie hilft."

"Echt?"

"Klar."

Adsche versuchte, sich das vorzustellen, aber das klappte nicht so recht. Warum sollte es helfen, Salz zu verbrennen, einfach so? "Geht das nich noch 'n büschen genauer?", fragte er.

"Genauer?" Shorty sah zu ihm herüber, dann wieder zurück zu Brakelmann. "Ich glaube, ich habe genau das richtige für euch."

Shorty sammelte Kunos leeres Bierglas ein und verschwand.

"Ich glaub, der nimmt uns nicht ernst", stellte Brakelmann fest.

Adsche wollte nicken, aber er konnte nicht, darum murmelte ein leises "Ja".

"Killerkralle is ja auch mal in 'n Auto verwandelt worden." Kuno sah Adsche an. "Das war aber 'n richtiges Auto."

"Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Adsche verärgert.

"So 'n Porsche, so 'n richtig flotter, so mit vierhundert PS und Allradantrieb."

"Und wie is der wieder normal geworden?"

"Das war, als Ultramancer ihm an den Kragen wollte. Er hat so 'n Serum gemacht, also Ultramancer, das kann Menschen in Autos verwandeln. Er findet das nämlich lustig, dass er dann seine Feinde durch die Gegend fahren kann und die können da nix an machen und müssen machen, was er sagt."

Kuno tat, als würde er Auto fahren. "Brummmmm, brummmmm, rrrrnnnnn."

Adsche hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass es nicht lustig war, ein Fahrzeug zu sein und sich nicht selbst kontrollieren zu können. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben fand er es interessant, was Kuno über Killerkralle zu erzählen hatte.

"Und weiter?", fragte er.

"Ultramancer hat Killerkralle das Serum zu trinken gegeben. Er hat das in so 'ne Saftbuddel reingefüllt und die wieder zugemacht sodass sie aussah wie neu. Er hat so 'n Spezialklebstoff für den Deckel, dass der dann wieder so _krck_ macht, wenn man ihn öffnet. Und Killerkralle hat denn davon getrunken, also von dem Saft mit dem Serum drin, und am nächsten Morgen war er ein Auto."

"Genau wie ich", sagte Adsche. "Und wie ist er wieder normal geworden?"

"Killerkralle konnte sich denn doch selbst kontrollieren, und denn is er als Auto allein durch die Gegend gefahren und nach Ultramancer hin."

Kuno machte wieder Autogeräusche nach. "Brummmmm, rrrrnnnnn, rrrrnnnn."

"Wieso konnte er denn allein fahren?", fragte Adsche. Wenn er das nur auch könnte, dann würde das Leben als Trecker sicher erträglicher werden. Zumindest müsste er dann nicht mehr immer auf Brakelmann warten.

"Weil er doch Superkräfte hat! Musst du auch mal logisch nachdenken, Adsche!"

"Ah", sagte Adsche und schmollte. Superkräfte hatte er er natürlich nicht.

Kuno war in seinem Element. "Und denn konnte Killerkralle Ultramancer einfach so übern Haufen fahren. Bumm! In Ultramancer sein Geheimlabor hat Killerkralle denn so 'n Antiserum gefunden, das hat ihn wieder zurückverwandelt. Das röhrt, wat? Das is eins von den besten Killerkralle-Heften, die das je gegeben hat."

"Toll", sagte Brakelmann. "Das hilft uns auch nich weiter."

In dem Moment kam Shorty wieder nach draußen mit einem kleinen Buch in der Hand. "Hier", sagte er, "das wollte ich sowieso schon lange mal wegschmeißen."

Brakelmann griff nach dem Buch. " _Magie und Hexenkunst_? Was is dat denn?"

"Da steht alles drinnen, was du wissen musst. Nimm das bloß man mit, dann bin ich das los."

Brakelmann sah Shorty schief an. Adsche konnte sehen, dass er wieder sinnierte, aber er sagte nichts.

* * *

"Nun sag doch mal, was steht da drin?", fragte Adsche, als sie wieder zu Hause waren.

"Nu mal langsam. Ich versteh doch von dem ganzen Kram nix!"

Adsche konnte hören, wie Brakelmann die Seiten umblätterte. Sehen konnte er nichts, denn Brakelmann hatte das Buch auf die Motorhaube gelegt, und das war ja sozusagen Adsches Kopf.

" _Werkzeug_ ... _die Elemente_ ... _Kräuter und Pflanzen_ ... _Rituale_ ..."

"Oha. Das klingt ja kompliziert", sagte Adsche.

"Hier, ich glaub, ich habs. _Brechen von Flüchen_. Seite 285."

Adsche wünschte, er könnte auch etwas sehen, aber er war froh, dass Brakelmann zumindest bei ihm blieb, darum beklagte er sich nicht.

"Wir brauchen Salz", sagte Brakelmann. "Hier steht: _Salz hat eine reinigende Kraft_ ..."

"Ach, das is ja interessant", sagte Adsche. "Aber dreckig bin ich eigentlich nich."

"... _und hilft, das Böse abzuwehren_."

"Aha."

" _Zuerst muss die Person, auf der der Fluch liegt, ein Salzbad nehmen._ Hmm. _Wasser warm machen_ ... _eine Tasse Salz zugeben_ ..."

"Oh, das is ja einfach. Du hast doch noch die Wanne, wo deine Muddi dich als Kind drin gebadet hat."

"Adsche, denk doch mal nach, du bist ein Trecker!"

Oh, ja, das hatte er beinah vergessen. Adsche sinnierte. "Ich bin jetzt vielleicht 'n büschen groß für die Wanne. Geht vielleicht auch 'ne Salzdusche? Du kannst ja das Wasser so über mich rüber kippen..."

"Bist du völlig manoli? Ich kipp doch kein Wasser mit Salz über meinen Trecker! Da geht doch alles in 'n Dutt und rostet."

"Du denkst auch immer nur an deinen Trecker, nie an mich!"

"Ich brauch meinen Trecker noch!"

"Und mich brauchst du nich, oder was?"

"Nu ja..."

"'N toller Freund bist du, Brakelmann."

Brakelmann klopfte mit seinen Fingern auf die Motorhaube. Wahrscheinlich dachte er gar nicht daran, dass Adsche da drin war und ihm das auf die Nerven ging. Das war ja auch wieder so typisch, das Brakelmann immer nur an sich selbst dachte.

"Du magst das doch sicher auch nich haben, wenn du rostest", sagte Brakelmann nach einer Weile. "Denn kannst du dich überhaupt nich mehr bewegen."

Da war auch wieder was dran, das musste Adsche zugeben. Er konnte sich sowieso kaum bewegen, und noch nicht einmal mehr fahren zu können, das war auch keine schöne Vorstellung. Das beste wäre aber, wieder er selbst zu sein, darum sagte er: "Aber irgendwie muss das doch gehen! Kannst du nich vielleicht so 'n büschen Salz über mich rüberstreuen? Ohne das Wasser?"

"Hmm", brummelte Brakelmann, dann blätterte er weiter in dem Buch herum. "Nach dem Salzbad müssen wir Salz verbrennen."

"Das is alles? Na denn man los!"

"Hier steht, wir müssen bis Mitternacht warten."

"Mitternacht?" Adsche wusste nicht, was an Mitternacht so besonderes war, aber das kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, dass Zauberei oft was mit Mitternacht zu tun hatte. Dummerweise war es erst Mittag, oder vielleicht auch früher Nachmittag, denn die Sonne schien noch hell und warm. "Das is ja noch lange hin", seufzte er. "Ich hab wirklich bald die Schnauze voll von deinem Trecker."

"Vorsicht!"

"Is doch wahr. Du glaubst gar nich, wie langweilig das is."

Brakelmann klopfte wieder mit seinen Fingern auf die Motorhaube. "Ich hab ja noch Heu auf der Wiese am Kuhfleet. Das muss mal gewendet werden."

"Ich soll deine Arbeit machen?"

"Is dir nu langweilig oder nich?"

Adsche dachte darüber nach. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, bis Mitternacht still auf einem Fleck zu stehen und zu warten. Eigentlich komisch, denn normalerweise mochte er das gerne haben, den ganzen Tag irgendwo rumzusitzen und zu faulenzen, aber das war dann wohl doch etwas anderes. "Is bloß 'ne lütsche Wiese, oder?", fragte er.

"Jo."

"Na gut."

Brakelmann legte das Buch zur Seite, dann rangierte er Adsche zum Heuwender hin. Das ging rückwärts, und Adsche merkte auf einmal, dass er nach hinten raus gar nicht gut sehen konnte.

"Langsam, Brakelmann, ich seh überhaupt nix!"

"Brauchst du auch nich, ich fahr."

"Sei bloß vorsichtig!"

"Mensch, Adsche, ich fahr ja nu nich erst seit heute Trecker. Aber deine Sabbelei, die macht mich noch ganz dingeldongel im Kopf."

Adsche hielt den Mund. Es war nicht einfach, Brakelmann zu vertrauen, aber andererseits ging das ja nicht anders. Brakelmann kuppelte den Heuwender mit sicheren Griffen an und fummelte Adsche dabei am Hintern rum. Das war... Adsche konnte gar nicht so genau sagen, wie das war. Eigentlich gehörte sich das ja nicht, andere Leute am Hintern anzufassen, aber er war nun gerade ein Trecker, der doch gar kein Hintern hatte. Außerdem war das nicht irgendwer, sondern Brakelmann, und wie er so forsch und sicher dabei war, wurde Adsche ganz warm und kribbelig zumute. Das erinnerte Adsche an etwas, er bekam das nur nicht so recht zu fassen, und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich rausfinden wollte.

Zum Glück war Brakelmann schnell fertig mit Ankuppeln und es ging los. Der Heuwender war schwer und Adsche konnte das Gewicht deutlich spüren, aber er konnte ihn dennoch bequem ziehen. Das Heuwenden an sich machte am Anfang sogar richtig Spaß. Adsche freute sich über seine Kraft, über das Gefühl des Heuwenders hinter sich und Brakelmann auf ihm und über den Geruch vom frischen Heu. Er war so übermütig, dass er mit einem Mal wieder an seine Hupe denken musste und an das Gefühl von heute Vormittag, als Brakelmann aus Versehen gehupt hatte. Er wollte das selbst nochmal probieren, darum konzentrierte er sich, und dann, sieh an, funktionierte das sogar!

"Adsche, was machst du denn?", fragte Brakelmann.

"Ich habe gehupt", sagte Adsche stolz.

"Ich dachte, du kannst nix machen ohne mich."

"Vielleicht lern ich das noch, ein unabhängiger Trecker zu sein."

"Ich hoffe nich", murmelte Brakelmann.

Brakelmann konnte sich ruhig mal für ihn freuen, fand Adsche, aber er war zu vergnügt, um sich darüber zu ärgern. "Da denkt man als Mensch ja viel zu wenig über nach, wie das Leben als Trecker so is", sagte er.

"Find ich nich", brummelte Brakelmann.

"Ich finde das nu nämlich überhaupt nich anstrengend, zu arbeiten. Das is herrlich. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag so weiter machen."

"Ja, ohne mich."

"Aber ich kann trotzdem immer gut einschlafen, auch wenn ich eigentlich gar nich müde bin. Wenn mir langweilig is, zum Beispiel. Im Stehen, ohne dass das jemand sieht. Das is doch praktisch. Stell dir mal vor, das könntest du als Mensch auch! Wenn Kuno mal wieder so 'ne Geschichte von Killerkralle erzählt, und du könntest einfach so dasitzen und 'n büschen dösen."

"Toll."

"Oder wenn Schönbiehl mal wieder 'ne Rede hält. Das wäre doch praktisch."

"Mm-hmm."

Allmählich ließ der Spaß an der Arbeit dann doch nach. Zwar wurde Adsche tatsächlich nicht müde, aber nach einer Weile hatte er sich an die neuen Gefühle gewöhnt und alles war wieder genauso langweilig wie es als Mensch war. Eine Reihe die Wiese hoch, die nächste Reihe wieder runter. Rauf, runter. Brakelmann war auch nicht sonderlich gesprächig. Zum Glück war das wirklich nur eine kleine Wiese und es dauerte nicht lange, das ganze Heu zu wenden.

Wieder zu Hause verschwand Brakelmann für eine Weile drinnen, und Adsche döste vor sich hin. Als er wieder aufwachte, war Brakelmann dabei, allerhand Kram nach draußen zu schleppen: Töpfe und Pfannen, eine Zeitung, ein Paket Salz, eine Flasche Spiritus, eine Flasche Bier, einen Wecker.

"Was is das denn alles?", fragte Adsche.

"Wir müssen Salz in vier Töppen verbrennen. Die müssen wir so im Viereck um dich rum aufstellen, da, da, da und da." Brakelmann zeigte mit seinen Armen die Richtung.

"Das is alles?"

"Und denn müssen wir die Augen zumachen und den Fluch vor unserem inneren Auge visualisieren."

"Visuli... visu... wat?"

"Wir müssen uns den Fluch vorstellen, so richtig lebhaft und so."

"Ja, gut. Und denn?"

"Denn müssen wir uns vorstellen, wie ein Strahl weißer Energie den Fluch vernichtet. Die weiße Energie is denn die gute Energie vom Salz." Brakelmann machte eine große Handbewegung.

"Gewaldig", sagte Adsche.

Eigentlich hörte sich das ja einfach an. Aber als Adsche anfing, genauer darüber nachzudenken, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. "Wie stellt man sich denn so 'n Fluch überhaupt vor? Ich mein, so 'n Fluch, den kann man ja gar nicht sehen, der ist ja bloß theoretisch."

"Weiß ich nich", sagte Brakelmann.

"Steht das nicht in dem Buch drin?"

"Nee."

"Und wie sieht so 'n Energiestrahl aus? Wie 'n Lichtstrahl? Oder wie 'n Mondstrahl?"

Brakelmann zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

"Licht is ja auch Energie", fuhr Adsche fort. "Aber andererseits, so 'n Lichtstrahl hat doch gar keine Farbe. Ich mein, das gibt rotes Licht und grünes Licht und so, aber doch keinen weißen Lichtstrahl? Oder, Brakelmann?"

"Was fragst du mich das? Ich hab mir den Schamodder doch nich ausgedacht!"

"Du hast doch sonst auch immer 'ne Idee!"

"Das is doch dein Fluch, du musst doch viel besser wissen, wie sich das anfühlt."

"Ich fühl mich wie 'n Trecker. Aber 'n Fluch is ja nicht das selbe wie 'n Trecker. Der Fluch is das, was mich in 'n Trecker verwandelt hat, aber das hab ich ja nu nich mitgekriegt."

Brakelmann griff nach dem Buch und der Bierflasche und kletterte auf Adsches Beifahrersitz.

"Was machst du da?", fragte Adsche.

"Auf Mitternacht warten", antwortete Brakelmann.

"Ah." Das hatte Adsche schon wieder vergessen. Na gut, dann hatte er zumindest noch ein wenig Zeit, über das Problem mit der weißen Energie nachzugrübeln.

* * *

Mitternacht kam dann doch schneller als gedacht. Brakelmann erklärte ihm noch ein paar Mal, wie das Ritual funktionierte und stellte sicher, dass Adsche das auch alles behielt. Als das auf zwölf Uhr zuging, stand Brakelmann auf und streute eine handvoll Salz über Adsche.

"Du musst dir nu vorstellen, wie die negative Energie aus dir rausgeht", sagte Brakelmann.

Das war auch wieder so theoretisch. Negative Energie. Adsche fand das sowieso seltsam, dass er sich so viel vorstellen musste, um den Fluch zu brechen, wenn er sich doch überhaupt nichts vorgestellt hatte, als der Fluch passiert war. Was war denn nun negative Energie? Was schwarzes, vielleicht? Wenn die gute Energie weiß war, dann war die negative Energie sicher schwarz. Adsche atmete aus und stellte sich vor, wie schwarze Luft dabei herauskam.

"Merkst du schon, wie dir das besser geht?", fragte Brakelmann.

"Nee", sagte Adsche. "Das ging mir ja nich schlecht vorher."

"Du musst dir das vorstellen, wie die negative Energie aus dir rausgeht und du denn voll von neuen Kräften bist."

Na toll. Voll von neuen Kräften ... vielleicht so, als wenn Brakelmann den Motor anließ? Adsche probierte es noch einmal.

In der Zwischenzeit stellte Brakelmann Töpfe und Pfannen um Adsche herum auf und füllte sie mit Papier von der alten Zeitung. Er goss Spiritus darüber und zündete es an, dann sah er auf den Wecker, den er mitgebracht hatte.

Noch fünf Minuten.

Adsche war schon wieder langweilig.

"Warum ist eigentlich alles immer um Mitternacht?", fragte er. "Silvester, zum Beispiel. Oder Geisterstunde. Oder wenn die nackten Frauen im Fernsehen kommen."

Brakelmann sah ihn entsetzt an. "Doch nich nu, Adsche. Wir müssen uns konzentrieren!"

"Ja, gut", sagte Adsche und sah wieder zum Wecker. Die Zeiger bewegten sich nicht.

Als das dann doch irgendwann zwölf Uhr wurde, warf Brakelmann Salz in die vier Feuer. Das gab jedes Mal eine große, gelbe Flamme. Schön sah das aus, aber warum war die Flamme gelb, wenn doch die Energie vom Salz weiß sein sollte? Das war doch alles nicht zu Ende gedacht.

"Nu!", rief Brakelmann, und Adsche schloss die Augen und stellte sich die weiße Energie vor, die den Fluch vernichtete, gerade so, wie Brakelmann ihm das erklärt hatte. Und weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob er alles richtig gemacht hatte, stellte er sich die ganze Sache noch ein zweites Mal vor. Gerade, als der das ein drittes Mal machen wollte, wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum.

* * *

"Adsche? Bist du noch da?"

Adsche öffnete die Augen. "Ja", sagte er.

"So 'n Schiet", sagte Brakelmann. "Hat nich geklappt."

Adsche wollte aufstehen, doch dann merkte er, was Brakelmann meinte: Er war noch immer Brakelmanns Trecker, und er konnte nicht aufstehen weil er schon stand und weil er sich sowieso gar nicht bewegen konnte.

"Ja", sagte Adsche. "Und nu?"

"Hast du zumindest was gemerkt?"

"Weiß ich nich." Adsche konnte sich nicht mehr so richtig daran erinnern, was am Ende passiert war. "Aber was machen wir nu? Ich kann doch nich für immer dein Trecker bleiben!"

Bis jetzt hatte Adsche noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass es vielleicht kein Zurück mehr gab. Die Vorstellung war einfach zu verrückt. An sowas dachte ein normaler Mensch ja nicht gleich. Aber nun, nun war schon der zweite Tag um und ihm wurde langsam bange. "Ich will nich dein Trecker bleiben", fügte er leise hinzu.

Brakelmann brummelte was, das nicht zu verstehen war, und fing an, das Salz von Adsche herunterzuwischen. Er wischte und wischte, und die gleichmäßige Bewegung und die Wärme von Brakelmanns Händen beruhigten Adsche. Er musste daran denken, wie seine Muddi immer seine Stirn gestreichelt hatte, wenn er krank gewesen war. Das hatte sich genau so angefühlt. Oder wie Gerlinde seine Haare gekrault hatte, direkt über dem Ohr, weil er so nervös gewesen war bevor sie ... nun ja. Brakelmanns Wischen war schon lange kein Wischen mehr, merkte Adsche, und das war sogar noch schöner als alles, woran er sich erinnern konnte.

"Vielleicht musst du einfach noch 'ne Nacht schlafen, ehe das hilft?", sagte Brakelmann nach einer Weile.

"Was hilft?", fragte Adsche.

"Das Ritual, du Dödel! Mit dem Salz!"

"Meinst du?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Adsche sehen, wie Brakelmann mit den Schultern zuckte. Dann ließ Brakelmann sich neben ihm niedersinken, streckte sich lang aus und faltete die Hände hinter seinem Kopf zusammen.

"Schlafen müssen wir sowieso", sagte er und gähnte. "Nacht, Adsche."

"Nacht, Brakelmann."

Adsche wünschte, er könnte sich auch hinlegen. Immer zu stehen war als Trecker nicht anstrengend und nicht unbequem, aber auch nicht so richtig das Gelbe vom Ei. Es fehlte einfach das Gefühl, sich mal zu strecken und eine gemütliche Position zu finden. Oder die Möglichkeit, nach oben zu den Sternen zu gucken. Das hatten sie früher oft zusammen gemacht, als sie noch Kinder waren, sich irgendwo ins Gras gelegt und in den Himmel geschaut. Warum hatten sie eigentlich damit aufgehört?

Komisch, wie man manche Dinge erst dann vermisste, wenn man sie auf einmal nicht mehr haben konnte.

* * *

"Das is doch alles 'n Scheiß, den du uns da angedreht hast", sagte Brakelmann, als er sich draußen vorm Dorfkrug an einen Tisch setzte. Er knallte das Buch mit Nachdruck auf den Tisch.

Shorty grinste. "Habt ihr das wirklich ausprobiert?"

"Ja klar! Was sollen wir denn sonst machen?"

"Und?"

"Ja nix 'und'. Es ist überhaupt nix passiert."

Kuno prustete, als er das hörte. Shorty sah ihn an, dann musste er auch lachen.

"Das is nich lustig", sagte Brakelmann. "Das is eine ernste Lage!"

Shorty versuchte, sein Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Klar", sagte er.

"Du könntest mir zumindest 'n Lütt und Lütt ausgeben, als Wiedergutmachung für dein olles Buch."

"Ich weiß nich, Brakelmann, an deiner Stelle wäre ich ja ein bisschen vorsichtiger mit dem Alkohol. Ich glaube, du bildest dir schon Sachen ein..."

Brakelmann funkelte ihn böse an, und Shorty hob die Hände. "Ich mein ja bloß", sagte er, dann drehte er sich um und ging nach drinnen. Adsche konnte ihn immer noch grinsen sehen.

"Ich glaub, der glaubt uns nich, Brakelmann", sagte Adsche.

"Pfft", sagte Brakelmann. "So 'n Dööskopp brauchen wir sowieso nich."

Während Brakelmann seinen Köm trank, hatte Adsche mal wieder genug Zeit, sich zu langweilen. Oder seine Umgebung aus seiner neuen Perspektive zu betrachten. Normalerweise ging er immer direkt nach drinnen oder setzte sich an einen der Tische draußen und stand nicht einfach so herum. Seine Augen waren normalerweise auch ein gutes Stück höher und nicht so nah an der Erde. Jetzt konnte er zum Beispiel sehen, wie Kuno mit seinen Beinen unterm Tisch herumzappelte, als er sein Killerkralle-Heft las. Ihm fiel auch das erste Mal auf, dass da ein paar kleine Blumen am Zaun wuchsen. Gelber Löwenzahn und weiße Gänseblümchen, die etwas Farbe in den tristen Schotterplatz brachten. Das war beinahe genug, um Adsche ein wenig aufzumuntern, aber er konnte die Blumen ja gar nicht pflücken. Ihm war nicht oft nach Gewalt zumute, aber in diesem Moment hätte Adsche gerne nach etwas getreten, dem Zaun oder den Schottersteinen, aber auch das ging nicht. Das war noch so etwas, wo man nie drüber nachdachte, dass man es als Mensch einfach so tun konnte — bis man dann auf einmal kein Mensch mehr war.

Frustriert von der ganzen Sache hupte Adsche.

"Toller Trick", sagte Kuno und sah für einen Augenblick von seinem Heft auf.

"Halt den Sabbel, Kuno", sagte Brakelmann, und dann, lauter, zu Adsche: "Ich komm ja schon!"

Na immerhin.

Bis Brakelmann dann wirklich soweit war und aufbrach, hatte Adsche noch genug Zeit, sich nochmal alles durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Als sie auf Brakelmanns Hof ankamen, hatte er dann auch endlich herausgefunden, was schon den ganzen Tag an ihm genagt hatte.

"Ich glaub, wir haben in die völlig verkehrte Richtung gedacht, Brakelmann", sagte er endlich.

"Wieso?"

"Das mit dem Fluch und der schwarzen Magie und dem Salz."

"Wir haben alles genau so gemacht, wie das in Shortys Buch gestanden hat", sagte Brakelmann.

"Ja, aber das war doch 'ne Fee, die mich verzaubert hat!"

"Ja und?

"'Ne Fee is doch nich böse, die is gut. Das weiß man doch aus 'm Märchen."

"Mensch Adsche, nu komm auf 'n Punkt!"

"Ja, und wenn so 'ne Fee gut is, denn hilft das ja auch nich, was gegen böse Magie und negative Energie und so zu machen. Das kann ja nich funktionieren."

Brakelmann sah ihn nachdenklich an, und Adsche war mächtig stolz auf seinen Beweis. Vor allem war er erleichtert, dass er nun wusste, warum es nicht geklappt hatte, ihn zurückzuverwandeln. Das hieß doch, dass sie die richtige Methode erst noch finden und anwenden mussten. Es bestand noch Hoffnung!

"Über gute Feen stand da aber nix drin in Shorty sein Buch", sagte Brakelmann.

Ah. Das war natürlich ein Problem. "Denn musst du was anderes lesen."

"Ich? Wieso ich? Lies doch selbst!"

"Wie soll das denn bitte gehen? Ich kann doch noch nich mal 'n Buch festhalten!"

Brakelmann ging um ihn herum und betrachtete ihn genau. "Wie kannst du überhaupt gucken?"

"Mit meinen Augen", sagte Adsche.

"Du bist 'n Trecker, du hast keine Augen."

"Hab ich doch! Sonst könne ich ja wohl nich gucken. Du, sag mal, Brakelmann, meinst du, das gibt wirklich so 'n ... wie heißt das noch ... Serum, was Menschen in Autos verwandeln kann und wieder zurück?"

"Hä?"

"Na, was Kuno gestern erzählt hat, weißt du noch?"

"Ach so. Nee, das sind doch alles nur Märchen, Adsche."

Märchen ... Märchen ... irgendwas war da in Adsches Hinterkopf, aber er kam nicht drauf.

Brakelmann stand nun wieder vor ihm und pikste ihm mit dem Zeigefinger direkt in sein linkes Auge.

"Aua! Spinnst du?"

"Wieso?"

"Das is mein Auge!"

"Das is 'n Scheinwerfer", sagte Brakelmann und beugte sich zu Adsche runter.

Auf einmal fiel Adsche ein, worauf er nicht gekommen war: "Mensch, Brakelmann, das isses doch!"

"Was is was?"

"Märchen! Das is 'ne Fee gewesen, die mich in 'n Trecker verwandelt hat, genauso wie im Märchen."

"Und was hat das mit dein Auge zu tun?"

"Nix. Aber wenn die Fee aus 'm Märchen gewesen is, denn muss das doch auch im Märchen drinstehen, wie das wieder retour geht."

"Willst du damit sagen, wir sollen Märchen lesen?"

"Ja", sagte Adsche.

"Ich weiß nich..."

"Hast du 'ne bessere Idee?"

Dazu sagte Brakelmann erst mal nichts. Er ging nach drinnen, Mittag essen, und ließ Adsche mal wieder allein. Zwar hatte Adsche keinen Hunger und er konnte ja auch gar nichts essen, aber Appetit hatte er trotzdem. Leckere Bratkartoffeln mit Spiegelei, dazu einen Köm, das wäre doch was. Ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, aber alles, was dabei herauskam, war ein unangenehmer metallischer Geschmack, der nun überhaupt nicht mit Bratkartoffeln zu vergleichen war. Schiete.

Später kam Brakelmann mit einer Flasche Bier und einem Buch wieder. Er kletterte auf Adsche rauf und machte es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem.

"Was hast du da?", fragte Adsche.

"Märchen", sagte Brakelmann.

Also doch, dachte Adsche selbstzufrieden. Brakelmann mochte das meistens nicht glauben, aber ab und zu hatte Adsche auch mal eine Idee.

Brakelmann räusperte sich und las vor: " _Der Froschkönig. In den alten Zeiten, wo das Wünschen noch geholfen hat, lebte ein König..._ "

"Das stimmt ja schon nich", sagte Adsche. "Ich mein, du hast dir was gewünscht und da is was bei rausgekommen, das heißt ja wohl, dass das Wünschen heute immer noch funktioniert."

"Das steht hier nun mal so. Soll ich nu weiterlesen oder wat?"

"Ja, gut", sagte Adsche, aber so richtig wohl fühlte er sich nicht dabei. Wenn schon der erste Satz nicht richtig war, wie war das dann mit dem Rest?

Brakelmann las weiter, und nach und nach vergaß Adsche seine Sorgen wieder. Zwar kannte er das Märchen vom Froschkönig und wusste, dass der Froschkönig in Echt ein verwandelter Prinz war, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr so genau daran erinnern, wie es ausging, darum hörte er interessiert zu. Außerdem konnte Brakelmann gut vorlesen, viel besser als Kuno zum Beispiel, und Adsche mochte seine Stimme leiden. Ab und zu machte Brakelmann eine Pause, um einen Schluck Bier zu trinken oder sich anders hinzusetzen, und manchmal kitzelte er Adsche ein wenig dabei. Nie zu viel, gerade genug dass Adsche grinsen musste. Es war ganz wunderbar, Brakelmann so nahe zu sein.

" _... sie holte ihn herauf und warf ihn aus allen Kräften an die Wand: 'Nun wirst du Ruhe haben, du garstiger Frosch!' Als er aber herabfiel, war er kein Frosch, sondern ein Königssohn mit schönen freundlichen Augen._ "

"Sie hat ihn an die Wand geschmissen?", fragte Adsche.

"Jo."

Adsche versuchte, sich das vorzustellen. "Ich glaub, da bin ich zu groß für."

"Das sag man", sagte Brakelmann.

"Und wenn das nich richtig ist, wenn das nicht hilft, dann tut das sicher bannig weh." Aber dennoch... "Was, wenn das der einzige Weg is, Brakelmann?"

"Wir lesen erst mal weiter. Das war ja bloß die erste Geschichte. Wir finden bestimmt noch mehr."

"Du hast immer so 'ne Art, einen zu beruhigen, Brakelmann", sagte Adsche erleichtert.

Brakelmann klopfte ihm leicht auf die Flanke, dann las er: " _Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot_ ".

"Oh, das weiß ich noch, das hab ich als Kind gern gehabt. Da waren so zwei niedliche lütsche Deerns und ein Bär ... was war noch gleich mit dem Bär?"

Brakelmann fuhr fort, und am Ende stellte sich heraus, dass der Bär auch wieder ein verzauberter Prinz war. Diesmal musste der Zwerg, der ihn verzaubert hatte, getötet werden, damit der Prinz wieder zu einem Mensch wurde und er Schneeweißchen heiraten konnte.

"Ich glaub, Brakelmann, das is auch keine Lösung für uns."

"Nee", sagte Brakelmann

Sie lasen weiter und weiter bis es dunkel wurde, aber die Geschichten waren alle nicht so recht zu gebrauchen. Die meisten Märchen hatten gar keine Magie, und dann waren da noch ein paar, wo das Brechen der Flüche sehr kompliziert war. Einmal musste ein Mädchen sechs Jahre lang schweigen und sechs Hemden aus Sternenblumen für ihre verzauberten Brüder nähen, ein anderes Mal musste ein Mann drei Nächte in einem Spukschloss übernachten, um eine Prinzessin von ihrem Fluch zu befreien.

"Die sind doch alle verrückt, die Märchen", sagte Adsche. "Das is doch alles nich zu Ende gedacht. Wie soll das bitte gehen, 'n Hemd aus Blumen nähen? Und wie soll ein normaler Mensch ein Spukschloss finden? Hast du da mal drüber nachgedacht?"

"Nee", sagte Brakelmann. "Aber mir is was anderes aufgefallen."

"Ach? Wat denn?"

"Was haben alle Leute, die verzaubert worden sind, gemeinsam?"

Adsche sinnierte einen Moment, aber ihm fiel dazu nicht das geringste ein. "Sag du?"

"Die wissen alle, was sie tun müssen, um den Zauber zu brechen."

"Ja, und?"

"Ja, warum weißt _du_ das denn nich?"

"Weiß ich doch auch nich! Ich hab mir das doch nich ausgesucht!"

Während Brakelmann anfing, das nächste Märchen vorzulesen, dachte Adsche noch weiter darüber nach, was Brakelmann gesagt hatte. Und dann hatte er plötzlich die Lösung, die eigentlich ganz einfach war.

"Wir müssen sie fragen", sagte er aufgeregt.

"Wem?"

"Na, die Fee! Die hat mich verzaubert und darum muss sie doch auch wissen, wie das wieder zurück geht." Das klang doch logisch?

"Wie willst du das denn machen? Ich hab sie seitdem nich wieder gesehen."

"Wir gehen einfach da hin, wo du sie getroffen hast."

"Das war am Feldweg nach Büttenwarder, da sind wir jeden Tag 'n paar Mal dran vorbeigekommen."

Oh. Das war schlecht. Aber Adsche wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben. "Vielleicht können wir einfach so mit ihr reden", sagte er.

"Wat?"

"Ja, vielleicht kann sie uns hören."

"Wie soll das denn gehn?"

"Wieso nich? Das is doch 'n Zauberwesen. So wie der Weihnachtsmann. Meine Eltern haben mir auch immer gesagt, der Weihnachtsmann kann alles hören und ich soll mein Gedicht aufsagen, auch wenn ich ihn nicht sehen kann."

"Adsche, das gibt doch keinen Weihnachtsmann. Das haben dir deine Eltern man bloß so erzählt."

"Hast du geglaubt, dass es Feen gibt?"

"Nee", brummelte Brakelmann.

"Siehst du. Vielleicht kannst du mich einfach wieder zurückwünschen."

"Das hab ich schon lange getan."

"Wann das denn?"

"In meinen Gedanken", sagte Brakelmann leise. "Vorm Einschlafen."

Da hatte Adsche nicht mit gerechnet. "Ehrlich?"

"Mm-hm."

Adsche wurde ganz warm ums Herz. Es war schön zu wissen, dass Brakelmann das versucht hatte, auch wenn es nicht geklappt hatte.

Aber wieso hatte das nicht geklappt? "Vielleicht kann die Fee keine Gedanken lesen", sagte Adsche nachdenklich. "Vielleicht musst du ihr das sagen. So wie beim Weihnachtsmann."

Brakelmann seufzte und legte das Buch zur Seite. Er drehte sich ein paar Mal hin und her — Adsche konnte nicht sehen, was genau er machte — dann sagte er: "Fee, kannst du mich hören? Wenn du mich hörst... Ich weiß ja, ich hab zu dir gesagt, dass ich manchmal einsam bin und wie schön das war, als mein Trecker reden konnte. Und das is ja auch nett, dass du mein Wunsch wahr gemacht hast. Aber eigentlich ... eigentlich hätte ich Adsche doch lieber wieder zurück als Mensch. Das nervt nämlich, wenn er aus meinem Trecker raus schnackt."

Es passierte nichts.

"Und irgendwo..." Brakelmann zögerte. "Irgendwo vermisse ich Adsche auch, so als Mensch, meine ich. Als Trecker, da kann er nämlich gar nicht mit mir zusammen trinken oder mit mir zusammen in der Küche sitzen. Und er kann auch gar nich sein dösiges Gesicht machen. Das kann er nämlich immer so gut. Und ... und er kann nich lächeln. Das mag ich nämlich auch gern haben, wenn er lächelt."

Brakelmann saß noch eine Weile da, ohne was zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen, und es passierte immer noch nichts. Nur eine Waldohreule ließ ein paar hohe Schreie hören, dann war es wieder still. Auch Adsche wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Letztendlich stand Brakelmann auf, holte sich eine Wolldecke und machte es sich neben Adsche gemütlich.

"Nacht, Adsche", sagte er.

"Nacht, Brakelmann", sagte Adsche.

Aber das erste Mal, seit er ein Trecker war, konnte Adsche nicht gut einschlafen. Er machte sich so langsam richtig Sorgen. Das mit den Märchen hatte nichts gebracht, die Fee hatte nicht geantwortet, und nun war Adsche ratlos. Was ja an und für sich nicht schlimm war, aber auch Brakelmann schien nicht weiter zu wissen. Das seltsamste an der ganzen Sache war aber, dass er sich zugleich auch freute, und er wusste nicht, warum. Er musste sogar grinsen — auch wenn er nicht grinsen konnte, das Gefühl war da — und irgendwas ging in seinem Kopf herum, was er nicht fassen konnte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er begriff: das war Brakelmanns Stimme, die er im Sinn hatte, die so nachdenklich und sanft sein konnte, und Brakelmann selbst, der sein Lächeln leiden mochte.

"Brakelmann?", fragte Adsche leise, "Schläfst du schon?"

"Nee", sagte Brakelmann.

"Das hast du schön gesagt, zu der Fee. Sowas schönes hat noch nie jemand über mich gesagt."

Brakelmann antwortete nicht, aber Adsche konnte hören, wie er sich unter seiner Decke bewegte, und dann fühlte er Brakelmanns Hand an seiner Seite. Brakelmann streichelte ihn vorsichtig, und nun konnte Adsche erst recht nicht einschlafen. Die Berührung war aufregend, aber zugleich beruhigte sie ihn auch, und Adsche wollte keine Sekunde davon verpassen.

* * *

Adsche wurde vor Brakelmann wach. Er wartete geduldig und hörte Brakelmanns Schnarchen zu, und das war gar nicht so eintönig, wie man sich das vielleicht vorstellte. Es war nur schade, dass er sich kein Stück bewegen konnte, denn sonst würde er ein wenig näher an Brakelmann ranrücken, einfach so. Brakelmann war sicher schön warm, und auch wenn Adsche nicht kalt war, wäre es doch sicher viel gemütlicher, mit Brakelmann zusammen unter der Decke zu liegen.

Gerade als Adsche sich vorstellte, wie herrlich das sein könnte, hörte Brakelmann mit einem Mal auf zu schnarchen. Einen Augenblick lang war es still, dann sagte Brakelmann: "Adsche? Bist du noch da?"

"Ja", sagte Adsche.

"Denn war das wohl wieder nix."

"Und nu?", fragte Adsche.

"Weißt du denn immer noch nich, was wir tun müssen?"

Adsche horchte in sich rein, aber da war nichts Neues. "Nee."

"Hmm", brummelte Brakelmann, dann stand er auf.

"Du hast doch noch andere Ideen, oder?", fragte Adsche, und ihm wurde schon wieder ein wenige ängstlich zumute.

"Nu ja...", Brakelmann rückte seine Mütze zurecht. "Wir haben die Märchen noch nich zu Ende gelesen."

"Oh ja!" Das hatte Adsche ja ganz und gar vergessen. "Nun gleich?"

"Nee. Erst mal muss ich was essen. Und dann ... Frühschoppen?"

Dass Brakelmann was essen musste, das war klar, das ging nun mal nicht anders. Aber immer Frühschoppen ohne das Adsche mitmachen konnte, das war schlimm. Er konnte in seinem Zustand nichts trinken und er konnte noch nicht mal mit am Tisch sitzen und mit den anderen reden. Jeden Tag wieder das gleiche Problem, das nervte. Das merkte man ja normalerweise gar nicht, wie viel Zeit man so im Dorfkrug verbrachte. Oder wie viel man den ganzen Tag so trank. Nun hatte Adsche ordentlich Schmacht, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun, und Brakelmann zuzuschauen würde die Sache nur noch schlimmer machen.

"Können wir nicht mal wieder Heu wenden oder sonst was Interessantes, statt immer nur Frühschoppen?", fragte Adsche.

"Adsche, ich glaub, das Treckersein bekommt dir nich."

"Wieso?"

"Guck dich doch an, du denkst schon wie 'n Trecker."

Das war nicht gut. Adsche hatte keine Ahnung, wie ein Trecker so dachte, aber es war sicher nicht gut, wie ein Trecker zu denken, wenn er doch eigentlich ein Mensch war. Er musste schnell an was Menschliches denken, ganz einfach.

Aber was war menschlich? Kopfrechnen vielleicht? Adsche fing an, das kleine Ein-mal-Eins im Kopf aufzusagen. Er war schon bei sechs mal sieben, als ihm auffiel, dass Trecker ja vielleicht Kopfrechnen konnten? Man wusste als Mensch ja gar nicht genau, was ein Trecker alles so konnte. Was gab es also, was ein Trecker bestimmt nicht konnte? Trinken, das war klar, aber da wollte Adsche nun nicht drüber nachdenken, dann bekäme er bloß noch mehr Durst. Sich hinlegen vielleicht? Und die Sterne anschauen? Adsche versuchte, sich auf die Sternbilder zu besinnen. Da war doch was mit einem Bären und einer Frau mit ausländischem Namen. Wie war das noch gleich?

Die ganze Zeit von Brakelmanns Frühschoppen war Adsche damit beschäftigt, menschlich zu denken. Das war ganz schön schwer. Er widerstand sogar der Versuchung, mit Schönbiehls Auto zu reden, auch wenn er wirklich gerne gewusst hätte, ob das nun überhaupt funktionierte oder nicht. Er war froh, als sie wieder zu Hause waren und Brakelmann das Märchenbuch holte, denn wenn Brakelmann vorlas, konnte Adsche sich wieder entspannen. Märchen lesen war doch sicher auch menschlich genug, denn Trecker konnten ja nun mal nicht lesen, das wusste er, und normalerweise las auch keiner seinem Trecker was vor.

Mit dem Märchenbuch und einer Flasche Bier setzte sich Brakelmann wieder auf Adsches Beifahrersitz. Adsche war daran schon so gewöhnt, dass er schon genau wusste, wie sich Brakelmanns Hintern anfühlte und wie lange es dauerte, ehe er eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte. Nachdem Brakelmann ein paar Geschichten vorgelesen hatte, begann er, nur noch querzulesen. Das war schade, denn Adsche mochte ihm gerne zuhören, aber Brakelmann hatte recht: es gab gar nicht viele Märchen, in denen es um Magie ging. Irgendwie hatte Adsche immer geglaubt, es kämen viel mehr Feen und Zauberer und böse Hexen in Märchen vor und nicht nur normale Menschen und Tiere, die sprechen konnten. Und die Märchen, wo dann wirklich mal jemand verzaubert wurde, waren auch nicht hilfreich. Oder vielleicht doch?

"Weißt du, was mir aufgefallen ist?", fragte Adsche, als Brakelmann mit einem weiteren Märchen fertig war.

"Nee", sagte Brakelmann.

"Oft, wenn die Menschen verzaubert sind, denn is das, weil sie was falsch gemacht haben. Wenn sie das dann merken und zugeben und alles wieder richtig machen, denn is der Zauber vorbei."

"Mmh."

"Meinst du, ich hab was falsch gemacht, Brakelmann?"

Brakelmann nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche, sagte aber nichts.

"Ich mein, ich hab den Abend, bevor ich ein Trecker geworden bin, da hab ich 'ne Buddel Bier umgekippt, aber das hat mir bannig leid getan. Und letzte Woche, da hab ich dich angelogen wegen dem Brachland, was Schönbiehl haben wollte. Aber ich hab dir bald die Wahrheit gesagt. Gut, du hast das selbst rausgefunden, aber ich hab alles zugegeben. Mehr kann man doch nich verlangen?"

"Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn, Adsche."

"Wieso?"

"Ich hab doch mit der Fee gesprochen."

"Ja, das is auch wieder wahr. Dann hast du also was falsch gemacht?"

"Nee."

"Woher willst du das denn wissen?" Das Brakelmann seine eigenen Fehler nicht zugeben wollte, war ja mal wieder typisch. Aber dieses Mal würde Adsche ihn nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen.

"Das weiß ich eben", sagte Brakelmann. "Lass uns lieber weiterlesen. _Dornröschen_."

Eigentlich wollte Adsche noch etwas anderes sagen, aber wie er _Dornröschen_ hörte, vergaß er seinen Gedanken gleich wieder. "Oh, das weiß ich noch, das mochte ich als Kind immer gern haben. Dornröschen muss für immer schlafen, aber denn kommt der Prinz und küsst sie, und der Zauber is vorbei. Das is doch schön. Ich hab mir das immer vorgestellt, wie sie da so liegt und die Rosen um sie herum wachsen, so schmuck anzuschauen."

Brakelmann war auf einmal ganz still. Er sagte nichts und er bewegte sich nicht.

"Wat?", fragte Adsche.

"Das is ja ... das kann ja nich ... ich mein, 'n Kuss..."

"Oh." Das war nun wirklich nicht, woran Adsche gedacht hatte als er vorgeschlagen hatte, Märchen zu lesen. Ein Kuss, das klang so ... einfach. "Lies vor!", sagte er zu Brakelmann.

"Nee", sagte Brakelmann resolut. "Das gibt noch 'ne Menge andere Märchen, wir finden sicher noch was besseres."

"Und wenn das der einzige Weg is? Das weißt du doch nich, wir müssen alles probieren!"

"Nee!" Brakelmann blätterte im Buch. " _Die kluge Else_."

Dass Brakelmann auch immer so dickköpfig sein musste. Aber es gab nichts, was Adsche in seinem Zustand hätte tun können, und so musste er sich das Märchen von der klugen Else anhören. Und dann las Brakelmann noch ein Märchen vor und noch eins, und dann war es auf einmal Abend und das Buch war zu Ende und sie hatten immer noch keine Lösung.

"Das gibt's doch nich. So viel lesen und alles für umsonst", sagte Brakelmann.

"Vielleicht sollten wir doch noch Dornröschen lesen."

"Nee!"

"Och, komm, Brakelmann. Bloß lesen!"

"Nee!"

"Hast du 'ne bessere Idee?"

Brakelmann schwieg eine lange Zeit. Adsche hatte schon aufgegeben und dachte, Brakelmann wäre schon lange bei einem anderen Thema, aber dann las Brakelmann plötzlich vor: " _Vor Zeiten war ein König und eine Königin, die sprachen jeden Tag: 'Ach, wenn wir doch ein Kind hätten!'_."

Und Adsche hörte gut zu, denn das war sein liebstes Märchen. Es gefiel ihm heute noch genauso gut wie damals — vielleicht sogar noch ein bisschen besser, weil Brakelmann vorlas. Das mit dem Kuss, das war ja wirklich einfach. Nicht zu vergleichen mit Salz verbrennen und dabei ein böse Energie denken, oder mit dem Nähen von Hemden aus Blumen. Als Brakelmann zu Ende gelesen hatte, sagte Adsche: "Wir können doch zumindest..."

"Sag 's nich!"

"...mal ausprobieren..."

"Adsche!"

"...ob das funktioniert."

"Das kommt gar nich in die Tüte!"

"Ja, aber wieso denn nich, Brakelmann?"

"Weil ... das ... das geht nun mal nich."

"Aber wenn das..."

"Nee! Noch ein Wort, und ich geh."

Adsche hielt den Mund, und sie schwiegen. Aber Adsche konnte nicht aufhören, über die Sache nachzudenken. Dornröschen war nun mal das einzige Märchen, wo sie was gefunden hatten, was ihnen vielleicht helfen könnte. Was blieb denn noch?

"Sinnierst du, Brakelmann?", fragte er.

Brakelmann brummte lediglich vor sich hin.

"Weil ... ich will nich für immer dein Trecker bleiben. Können wir nich vielleicht doch..."

"Nee!", rief Brakelmann und kletterte von Adsche runter. "Nacht." Er drehte sich um, ging zur Scheune und zog das Tor hinter sich dicht.

Adsche war allein.

Er war schon oft allein gewesen, wenn Brakelmann irgendwo war, wo er als Trecker nicht hinkonnte, aber er hatte sich noch nie so allein gefühlt wie jetzt. Zuerst hatte er ja gehofft, Brakelmann würde wieder herauskommen, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, aber er blieb drinnen. Allmählich wurde es dunkel, und damit unheimlicher und unheimlicher.

Nachts draußen zu sein war ja nicht so schlimm, wenn man nicht allein war. Oder wenn man etwas zu tun hatte. So lange man sich bewegte, hatte man nicht so viel Zeit, über Dinge nachzudenken. Darüber, wo das seltsame Knacken herkam, zum Beispiel. Oder das Heulen. War das normal? Oder war das vielleicht ein großes Tier? Aber es gab doch eigentlich keine Tiere, die Trecker fraßen, oder? Da hätte er doch sicher schon was von gehört, wenn das so wäre. Das hätte sicher im Landboten gestanden, und dann würden die Leute ihre Trecker nicht einfach so draußen stehen lassen, mitten in der Nacht. Ja, das klang vernünftig. Brakelmanns Trecker stand ja wirklich immer draußen, und es war noch nie etwas mit ihm passiert. Mit der Mofa auch nicht.

Andererseits... Adsche war kein normaler Trecker. Er war auch ein Mensch, zumindest innerlich. Was, wenn die Tiere das merkten? Man sagte ja immer, dass Tiere Dinge spüren konnten, die Menschen nicht sehen konnten. Und Adsche konnte ja noch nicht einmal weglaufen. Oder sich richtig umgucken. Sowas merkten Tiere sicher auch, wenn ihr Opfer schwach war. Ja, Adsche hatte mal eine Dokumentation gesehen, in Brakelmanns Fernseher, und da hatten die Raubtiere auch immer ganz genau gewusst, welche Tiere schwach oder krank waren. Ach, wenn Adsche nur von allein den Motor anmachen könnte, aber das ging nun mal nicht. Er probierte es dennoch, aber so sehr er sich auch abmühte, es kam nichts dabei heraus.

Plötzlich brach ein flatternder Lärm über Adsche herein. Es kam von hinten, wo er nichts sehen konnte, und wurde lauter und lauter. Dann griffen Krallen nach Adsches Nacken, es gab ein schreckliches Geräusch von Horn auf Metall, Adsche würde das auf ewig in seinen Ohren haben, und er schrie.

Und dann ... passierte überhaupt nichts. Adsches Herz klopfte wie verrückt, aber ansonsten war es still. Eigentlich war das ja seltsam, Adsche hatte als Trecker überhaupt kein Herz, aber dennoch, da war so ein schnelles _Tock, Tock_. Ein Moment lang horchte Adsche angestrengt, und dann hörte er ein leises _Gaack_. Das klang genau wie ... ein Huhn. Brakelmanns Hühner!

Adsche fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Ein paar von Brakelmanns Hühnern hatten es sich auf seiner Motorhaube bequem gemacht, und das war eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. So lange die Hühner friedlich dasaßen, konnte ja auch kein gefährliches Tier in der Nähe sein, oder? Tiere merkten doch gleich, wenn Gefahr kam. Der Gedanke beruhigte Adsche, und nach einer Weile konnte er sogar ein wenig vor sich hin dösen.

Aber immer, wenn Adsche in der Nacht aufwachte — und er wachte oft auf, weil er immer neue unheimliche Geräusche hörte — da fehlte ihm etwas, und das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er Angst hatte. Erst dachte er, er würde es vermissen, zu liegen und sich lang auszustrecken, aber das war es nicht. Daran hatte er sich schon gewöhnt. Als dann auf einmal mitten im Halbschlaf etwas Warmes an seiner Seite spürte, war Adsche zufrieden. So fühlte sich das schön an und so hatte er auch die vorigen Nächte gut geschlafen. Später merkte er, dass das an seiner Seite Ramona war, die Ziege, und nicht Brakelmann, so wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, und er war wieder so einsam wie zuvor.

* * *

Als Brakelmann am nächsten Tag aus der Scheune herauskam, marschierte er auf Adsche zu, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, und wollte auf ihn raufklettern.

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte Adsche.

"Dorfkrug", sagte Brakelmann knapp.

Adsche hatte langsam die Nase voll davon, immer von Brakelmann abhängig zu sein. "Ja, und ich?"

Brakelmann sah ihn überrascht an. "Du kommst mit. Frühschoppen, so wie immer."

"Na toll", sagte Adsche. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie das is, dich immer in der Landschaft rumzukutschieren und dann nix besseres zu tun zu haben als auf dich zu warten?"

"Wat?"

"Während du deinen Köm trinkst, steh ich mir die Füße ... die Reifen platt. Ich hab das satt!"

"Da kann ich doch auch nix an machen. Wir haben nun mal keine Lösung gefunden, dich wieder zurückzuverwandeln."

"Haben wir wohl!"

"Nee, nee, das mit dem Kuss, das lass man. Wie soll das auch funktionieren?"

Wie das funktionieren sollte, das wusste Adsche auch nicht, aber das war ihm sowas von egal, so lange er nur wieder normal würde. "Wir können es doch zumindest mal probieren!"

"Nee!"

"Nu hab dich doch nich so!"

Brakelmann ignorierte ihn und kletterte auf den Fahrersitz.

Adsche wurde langsam wütend. Dass Brakelmann auch immer so stur sein musste. Was dachte er eigentlich, wer er war? Es gab eine Möglichkeit, Adsche wieder zurückzuverwandeln, und Brakelmann wollte nicht! Ein toller Freund war er. Mensch, Adsche war so sauer, er konnte ... er konnte ... er konnte nicht wirklich viel tun als Trecker, und das war vielleicht das frustrierendste an der ganzen Situation. Adsche presste die Augen zusammen — oder tat etwas, das sich zumindest so anfühlte, als würde er seine Augen zusammenpressen — und wünschte sich ganz innig, etwas zu tun. Irgendwas, das Brakelmann so richtig ärgern würde.

Brakelmann zog den Anlasser, und da war er, Adsches großer Augenblick. Er unterdrückte das Kribbeln, welches durch seinen Körper ging, und konzentrierte sich darauf, absolut nichts zu tun. Normalerweise war es das einfachste von der Welt, nichts zu tun, da war er sogar sehr gut drin, aber als Trecker, wenn Brakelmann den Anlasser zog, machte es ihm viel Mühe. Aber letztendlich klappte Adsches Plan: Sein Motor hustete ein paar Mal schwach, und das war alles. Er sprang nicht an.

"Och nee, wat is dat denn?", sagte Brakelmann. "Die Batterie is doch erst 'n paar Jahre alt."

"Das is nich die Batterie", sagte Adsche selbstzufrieden. Es fühlte sich gut an, endlich mal etwas bestimmen zu können und auch, mal etwas zu wissen, was Brakelmann nicht wusste.

"Nich?", fragte Brakelmann, Zweifel in der Stimme. "Was denn sonst?"

"Ich."

"Wat?"

"Ich hab keine Lust, darum spring ich nich an", erklärte Adsche geduldig. War ja klar, dass Brakelmann das nicht begriff. Er war zwar oft sehr schlau, aber manchmal konnte er auch richtig dumm sein.

Brakelmann zog den Anlasser nochmal, aber nun, wo Adsche den Dreh raushatte, war es sogar ein wenig einfacher als beim ersten Mal, nicht anzuspringen.

"Du bist mein Trecker, Adsche, du kannst nich einfach keine Lust haben!"

"Ich bin Adsche", sagte Adsche.

"Aber ich brauch mein Trecker!"

"Dann denk dir was aus, dass ich wieder normal werde."

Brakelmann kletterte wieder von Adsche runter, drehte sich um und stiefelte zur Einfahrt.

"Warte mal, wo gehst du hin?", fragte Adsche.

"Dorfkrug", sagte Brakelmann. "Wenn du nich mitkommen willst, dann geh ich eben zu Fuß."

Oh. So weit hatte Adsche gar nicht gedacht. Er hatte keine Lust, schon wieder allein zu sein, aber er wollte erst recht nicht Brakelmann hinterherrufen. Soweit kam das noch, dass er auch noch bettelte.

Er sah Brakelmann nach, als er den Weg nach Büttenwarder einschlug, bis er ihn durch die Bäume nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er hoffte, dass Brakelmann es sich doch noch anders überlegen würde und wieder zurückkam, aber nein, Brakelmann blieb weg.

Nach einer Weile gab Adsche es auf, auf Brakelmann zu warten. Er vertrieb sich damit die Zeit, eingeschnappt zu sein. Er dachte daran, wie oft sie sich immer stritten und wie oft Brakelmann ihm auf die Nerven ging. Immer musste Brakelmann mit allem recht haben! Adsche wusste gar nicht, warum sie überhaupt noch Freunde waren. Vor ein paar Wochen zum Beispiel, da hatte Brakelmann ihn darüber angelogen, wie viel Geld er für die Kartoffeln bekommen hatte, die Adsche ernten geholfen hatte. Und ein anderes Mal war irgendwas mit dem Landboten gewesen, Adsche hatte das wohl mitbekommen, auch wenn Brakelmann ihm nichts erzählen wollte, er war ja nicht blöd. Da war auch wieder Geld im Spiel gewesen, Adsche war sich sicher, aber am Ende war nichts dabei herumgekommen, deswegen hatte Adsche nicht weiter nachgehakt. Von der Flasche Köm, die Brakelmann vor ihm verstecken wollte, gar nicht zu reden.

Aber irgendwann wurde das langweilig. Adsche stellte fest, dass er eigentlich gar nicht mehr richtig wütend war. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann vertrugen sie sich ja auch immer wieder. Und meist hatten sie doch eine schöne Zeit zusammen. Brakelmann konnte immer so herrlich philosophisch sein, und auch sehr großzügig, wenn er seinen Köm und sein Mittag mit Adsche teilte. Und eigentlich gab es auch niemanden auf der Welt, der Adsche so gut verstand wie Brakelmann.

Wenn Brakelmann bloß nicht so ein Dickkopf wäre. Und alles bloß wegen so einem kleinen Kuss. Zugegeben, das Märchen machte das nicht deutlich, _wie viel_ Kuss das genau sein musste, aber was war das schon im Austausch für seine Freiheit? Und Adsche und Brakelmann waren Freunde, es war ja nun nicht so, dass sie einen Fremden küssen mussten. Gut, vielleicht wäre es _noch_ besser, so jemanden wie Gerlinde zu küssen. Andererseits... Das mit Gerlinde war wirklich schön gewesen, und er dachte gerne daran zurück, aber es war auch arg aufregend gewesen. Es hatte viel Mühe gekostet, weil er sich nie sicher gewesen war, was Gerlinde dachte und was sie von ihm erwartete. Wenn Adsche ehrlich war, wusste er nicht, ob er dazu heute noch die Nerven hätte.

Mit Brakelmann war das anders. Er wusste zumeist recht genau, was in Brakelmanns Kopf vorging. Daran war nichts verwunderliches. Je länger Adsche darüber nachdachte, desto besser konnte er sich das vorstellen, die Sache mit dem Kuss. Nicht so richtig genau jetzt, weil er ja ein Trecker war, und wie küsste man eigentlich einen Trecker? Aber so allgemein, wenn er richtig Adsche war und Brakelmann richtig Brakelmann. Gerlinde hatte dann immer ihre Hand so auf Adsches Brust gelegt, und vielleicht machte Brakelmann das ja auch? Er hatte Adsche oft gestreichelt, jetzt, wo er ein Trecker war, und das war schön und würde sicher noch schöner, wenn Adsche wieder ein Mensch wäre.

Adsche war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass ihm gar nicht auffiel, wie Brakelmann zurückkam. Erst als Brakelmann sich direkt vor ihm aufbaute, bemerkte er ihn. Eine Weile lang stand Brakelmann unentschlossen herum, dann sagte er: "Shorty hat nach dir gefragt."

"Ah", sagte Adsche.

"Er wundert sich langsam. Und ich ... ich finde, Frühschoppen so ganz allein, das is doch kein richtigen Frühschoppen. Vielleicht..." Brakelmann zögerte. "Vielleicht is das ja doch gar nich so schlimm, so 'n kleiner Kuss. Wenn dich das wieder normal macht."

"Das hab ich doch gleich gesagt", sagte Adsche. Brakelmann hätte ihm wirklich früher glauben können.

"Aber nur, weil du mein Trecker bist!", sagte Brakelmann. Er rückte noch ein kleines Stück näher an Adsche heran. "Also denn ... einfach so...?" Er beugte sich vor und drückte Adsche einen Kuss auf, mitten auf die Motorhaube.

"Das war mein Kopf", sagte Adsche.

"Wat?"

"Du hast mich auf den Kopf geküsst."

"Na und?"

"Das is doch nich richtig. Hast du schon mal gesehen, wie im Märchen einer auf den Kopf geküsst worden is?"

Brakelmann zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Sieht man ja auch, hat nich geklappt."

"Ja, und nu?"

"Musst du mich auf 'n Mund küssen. So richtig wie der Prinz Dornröschen geküsst hat."

"'N Trecker hat doch gar kein Mund, du Dödel. Ich hab doch gleich gewusst, das is 'ne dösige Idee."

"Ich wohl. Ich hab 'n Mund. Ich kann doch auch reden!"

Brakelmann seufzte. "Aber ich seh nix, was sich bewegt, wenn du redest. Deine Stimme is einfach so da."

"Ich kann mich nun mal nich bewegen."

"Adsche, das is doch alles totaler Quatsch! Das passt hinten und vorn nich zusammen."

"Is doch egal. Küss mich einfach, das kann ja wohl nich so schwer sein!"

"Aber wo is denn dein Mund?"

"Na, vorne!"

Brakelmann bückte sich und küsste Adsche vorsichtig auf den Kühlergrill. Brakelmann hatte recht, das machte alles nicht viel Sinn, wenn man zu lange darüber nachdachte, aber der Kühlergrill war tatsächlich Adsches Mund. Brakelmanns Lippen trafen seinen Mundwinkel und Adsche wollte sich gerade beschweren, aber plötzlich war ihm schummerig zumute. Er machte die Augen zu, aber das war auch nicht besser. Nun fühlte es sich an, als würde er hin- und herwanken, beinahe so, als wäre er betrunken, nur dass das ja gar nicht sein konnte. Schnell öffnete Adsche die Augen wieder.

Brakelmanns Gesicht war bloß ein paar Zentimeter weit weg, und er sah ihn überrascht an.

"Wat?", fragte Adsche.

"Das hat geklappt!"

"Wat?"

"Na, guck dich doch mal an!"

Adsche sah an sich herunter. Er _konnte_ nun an sich hinuntersehen, und er sah seine Arme und Hände. Er stand auf allen Vieren im Gras. Er hob seine rechte Hand und drehte sie ein paar mal hin und her. Was war das doch schön, endlich wieder Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper zu haben! Vorsichtig stand er auf. Er war steif und sein Nacken tat ihm weh, aber das nahm er gerne in Kauf. Endlich konnte er auch wieder auf Brakelmann hinabblicken, ein wenig zumindest. Das war besser, als immer auf Brakelmanns Bauch zu starren. Hinter ihm stand Brakelmanns Trecker. Adsche wollte lieber nicht zu genau darüber nachdenken, wo der auf einmal hergekommen war. Oder war der Trecker die ganze Zeit dagewesen und Adsche war plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht? Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Vielleicht war das auch besser so. Er war wieder normal, und das war die Hauptsache.

Brakelmann streckte eine Hand nach Adsche aus, ließ aber den Arm wieder fallen. Einen Moment standen sie sich gegenüber, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Adsche schob die Hände in seine Hosentaschen.

"Köm?", fragte Brakelmann schließlich.

"Ja", sagte Adsche.

Brakelmann ging nach drinnen und holte Köm und Gläser. Adsche wollte es sich in einem von Brakelmanns Klappstühlen gemütlich machen, aber als er das schöne grüne Gras sah, hielt er inne. Als Trecker hatte er es sehr vermisst, sich hinzulegen und so richtig auszustrecken. Und wie lange hatte er schon nicht mehr nach oben in den Himmel geblickt? Er legte sich ins Gras.

"Was machst du denn da?", fragte Brakelmann, als er wieder nach draußen kam.

"Ich seh die Wolken an", sagte Adsche. "Guck mal da, sieht das nich aus wie 'n Pferd?"

"Ich glaub, du bist noch nich ganz wieder bei Sinnen."

"Hast du gewusst, das 'n Trecker nich in den Himmel schauen kann?", fragte Adsche.

"Nee", sagte Brakelmann. Er ließ sich neben Adsche auf den Boden sinken und schenkte Köm ein. Adsche setzte sich wieder auf, griff nach dem Glas und goss es in einem Zug hinunter. Wie schmeckte das herrlich! Und doch ... irgendetwas fehlte. Er wusste erst gar nicht so genau, was, aber als Brakelmann wieder nach der Kömbuddel langte, blieb Adsches Blick an seiner Hand hängen, und er erinnerte sich daran, wie Brakelmann ihn gestreichelt hatte, als er noch ein Trecker war. Würden sie das jetzt auch noch machen oder war das vorbei? Adsche würde es sicher vermissen, und das war doch irgendwie verkehrt, dass er sein Leben als Trecker vermissen sollte nachdem er doch die ganze Zeit so darauf gehofft hatte, wieder ein Mensch zu sein.

Adsche fiel wieder ein, dass er sich jetzt wieder bewegen konnte. Er musste nicht mehr auf Brakelmann warten, wenn er etwas tun wollte. Vorsichtig rückte er näher an Brakelmann ran, bis er sich fast an ihn anlehnte. Beinahe so, wie sie die letzten Abende oft verbracht hatten, Brakelmann an sein Rad gelehnt.

"War ja nich alles schlecht, als Trecker", sagte er. "Ich mochte das leiden, wie wir abends immer so dagesessen haben."

"Mmh", brummelte Brakelmann. Er schenkte Köm nach, und dann saßen sie eine Weile schweigend da.

Irgendwann fühlte Adsche ein sanftes Fummeln an seinem Ärmel. Er blickte an seinem Arm hinunter und sah, dass Brakelmann mit seinem Zeigefinger über seinen Arm strich. Oh ja, nun war Adsche wirklich froh, dass er kein Trecker mehr war. So war das besser. Und dann ... was es vielleicht noch wenig besser machen würde...

"Kannst du mich vielleicht nochmal küssen?"

"Wat?" Brakelmann sah ihn überrascht an.

"Ich hab ja gar nix davon mitgekriegt. Ich war so 'n büschen weg."

"Das is ja nix Neues."

"Das war überhaupt nich romantisch. Im Märchen ist das immer so herrlich romantisch."

"Das ging doch nich um die Romantik, du Torfkopp, das ging darum, dass du wieder zurückverwandelt wirst."

"Ja", sagte Adsche. "Aber nu, nu können wir doch romantisch sein?"

Brakelmann sinnierte darüber, Adsche konnte das sehen, er verzog dann immer seinen Mund so nachdenklich. Adsche starrte fasziniert auf Brakelmanns Lippen. Er war neugierig, wie sich ein Kuss von Brakelmann wohl anfühlte, und der Gedanke machte ihn ganz kribbelig, auf positive Weise. Und auf einmal — Adsche wusste gar nicht, wer sich zuerst bewegt hatte — waren sie sich ganz nah. Ihre Nasen stießen zusammen, das war als Trecker dann doch einfacher gewesen, aber dann hatten sie sich sortiert und ... oh! Das war wirklich richtig romantisch. Brakelmanns Lippen waren warm und fühlten sich gut an, nach mehr. Und mehr konnte Adsche jetzt bekommen, so viel er wollte.

* * *

Ein paar Meter weit weg, im Schatten eines Apfelbaumes, stand eine Frau in einem weißen Kleid und beobachtete die Szene. Sie stand still wie eine Statue, aber als sie den Kuss sah, den romantischen Kuss, lächelte sie breit. Sie nickte zufrieden, so wie jemand nickt, der sein eigenes Werk bewunderte, dann glitzerte es um sie herum und sie verschwand.

Adsche und Brakelmann bekamen davon nichts mit. Sie bekamen sowieso nicht viel von dem mit, was an dem Abend um sie herum geschah. Wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, so leben sie noch heute, und wenn das Wetter schön ist und man Glück hat, so kann man sie draußen vor Brakelmanns Scheune sitzen sehen.

**Author's Note:**

> Falls noch jemand Probleme hat, sich das vorzustellen, hier ist [das Gifset aus Wunder](http://rebecca2525.tumblr.com/post/93233925999/brakelmann-trecker-otp-d). :D


End file.
